Israphel
Israphel is the third Seraph, one of the most perfect creations of God, the leader of the Dominions and the ringer of the Apocalypse . Biography Birth Israphel is born roughly 850 billions of years ago, he is a Seraph and is born before Samael, Betzalel, Azazel and also the other creations of God but after Michael, Nachiel and Helel, he was created by God for ring the Apocalypse . First Battle When The Beast attacks God, Israphel helps God in the fight . The Other Creations Israphel is very happy when God created the other Angels, he is dissapointed by the creation of the Masters of Purgatory, he bows the last when humans are created . The First Heaven Civil War Israphel was one of the Angels against Helel, God leaves the Heaven and Michael became the new king . The Second Heaven Civil War Nachiel, irrited by the rules of Michael, who changes a lot to all of God's rules, began a rebellion to lead the Heaven Israphel, during this civil war, go on Earth On Earth Israphel, disguised into a human, explores all Earth, when the Greater Demons go on Earth, Israphel banished them revealing his true nature to his siblings . Personnality Israphel is compassionate and kind with Angels, he like demons and especially the Archdemons because they were once Angels, he loves God, despite the fact he bows only for God's joy, he learn to like them . Powers * Angel Physiology : Israphel is the third angel . ** Seraph Physiology : Israphel is the third seraph . *** Super Strength : Israphel is the third strongest angel in all existence as well as an entity almost at the power level of the Primordial Beings, he is, however, still weaker than them . *** Flight : Israphel have big wings, his wings are made of solidified photons he can make dissapear and reappear at will . *** Super Speed : Israphel can move extremely fast, he flys faster than he walks . *** Super Stamina : Israphel needn't breath, eat or drink, he also don't tire . *** Immortality : Israphel lives before even the actual Universe, he can't get old or being sick of any ways . *** Photokinesis : Israphel has the power to manipulate, generate and shape light at will . * Power Absorbtion : Israphel can absorb power from other power sources, he can even absorb the Primordial Stones power . * Magic : Israphel is, now, because Helel is in Hell, the second most powerfull light magician in Heaven . * Teleportation : He can teleport himself and others to any places he went before . * Apocalypse Inducement : It's Israphel who ring the Apocalypse . Weaknesses Beings * Primordial Beings : The Primordial Beings can easily kill him . ** The Beast : Due to The Beast being an entity of Chaos and Darkness, Israphel is less powerfull on him than other Primordial Beings . * Seraphims : Even if they have to be all against him to kill him, Israphel is still vulnerable to his siblings . * Archangels : They can heavily hurt Israphel . * Weaker Deities : Some Weaker Deities, like Tartarus or Bile, can heavily hurt Israphel . * Michael (Hand of God) : When Michael, the second Seraph, becomes the Hand of God, he become, but only a very little bit, stronger than Israphel and, so, can kill him with extreme difficulties . * Soul Empowered Nachiel : When Nachiel, the second Seraph, absorbs fifty billions of souls, he become, but only a very little bit, stronger than Israphel and, so, can kill him with extreme difficulties Weapons * [[Holy Sword of God|''Personnal]]' Weapons of Primordial Beings' : They can kill Israphel because the Personnal Weapons of Primordial Beings are able to kill temporarely even a Primordial Being . * 'Helel's Sword' : Israphel can be killed by Helel's Seraphim Sword . * 'His Own Sword' : Israphel can be killed by his own Seraphim Sword . * 'Michael's Sword' : Israphel can be kiled by his Michael's Seraphim Sword . * 'Nachiel's Sword' : Israphel can be killed by Nachiel's Seraphim Sword . * 'Soul Empowered Nachiel's Scythe''' : Israphel can be killed by Soul Empowered Nachiel's Scythe . Trivia His name means "The Burning One" . Category:Angels Category:Seraphims